starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sar'Preyvor
The Xen'Chi warrior '''Sar'Preyvor' was born on Chil'a'Chin. He became a Warrior among the Xen'Chi and was placed in charge of a unit. His unit was one of many that attacked the Cleansing before Damascus took control of it. On the Cleansing Working with Aliens After attacking the Cleansing, Sar'Preyvor and his unit were separated from the rest of the Xen'Chi on the ship. All but two members of his unit were killed, Vek Menner and Tesk Xifrel. These three warriors encountered Arlan Hale as the Stormtrooper was searching for a route to the nearest armory so that Imperial forces opposed to Damascus could attack engineering, where the dead Emperor was centered. Sar'Preyvor did not trust Hale, but he accompanied the Stormtrooper in the hopes that they would be able to destroy the Cleansing and defeat Damascus. Preyvor treated Hale like a slave, only useful as long as he was helpful. They took explosives from the armory, when they finally found it - Damascus was twisting their perceptions and distorting their understanding of things around them. When they tried to leave, however, the ship had locked them in, requiring a Priority 1 clearance, reserved for the Captain and his superiors only. After some time, Hale received a comm contact from Colonel Jeffrey Burns giving him instructions to stop Damascus' agents from retrieving something from the world of Byss; sometime shortly before that, the locks on the door had been released, so Preyvor again accompanied Hale on the task at hand. They reached the hangar bay where the shuttle was being brought on board. Damascus' apprentice, Janzor, brought a clone for Damascus to inhabit. Hale and Preyvor decided to attack the apprentice in an attempt to keep him occupied until reinforcements could arrive. Janzor killed Vek Menner and Tesk Xifrel, but Preyvor fought him to a standstill. Cleansing the Cleansing When reinforcements arrived, Preyvor parted ways with Hale and the other human soldiers. Preyvor led several broken units of Xen'Chi warriors back to the Chosen, Hul Rikkor, who had been in command of the assault on the Cleansing. The Imperial forces, formerly opposed to Damascus, had turned on the Xen'Chi and killed many of them. Preyvor found Rikkor mortally wounded and about to die. The Chosen promoted Preyvor to the rank of Prefect, leaving him in charge of all Xen'Chi forces on the Cleansing. When Rikkor died, Preyvor made another Xen'Chi warrior, Ven'Fyxtus, his second-in-command. They fought Imperial forces, both under Damascus and opposed to him, until Xen'Chi reinforcements arrived. Chosen Kal Ulreik took command, allowing Preyvor to lead the attack against engineering, but remaining in charge of the entire operation. As time passed, the Xen'Chi eliminated isolated elements of human resistance. Preyvor led warriors that had survived earlier events on the Cleansing with him, occasionally contradicting the Chosen's orders. Preyvor tracked down Colonel Burns, who had ordered the betrayal of Xen'Chi forces and gotten Chosen Rikkor killed. Preyvor personally killed Burns and let his warriors kill the other officers with him. Preyvor was one of the commanders leading a three-pronged Xen'Chi attack on engineering. Preyvor's command was victorious, but barely. Only Preyvor himself, Ven Fyxtus, and eleven others survived the attack on the side of the Xen'Chi, and only Arlan Hale survived the attack on the Imperial side. Hale warned Preyvor about Damascus' continued power, and Preyvor, in spite of promising Rikkor that he would kill every human on the vessel, let Hale return to engineering. Under the Xa'Tieron Discovering that Ulreik and Che Shizan, the other commander in the attack, had been killed, Preyvor responded when Overseer Nelai sought information about the situation. He also received the Xa'Tieron, and when she - as GAIT - broke Damascus' control of the ship, he led her to engineering. When several of the humans attempted to retreat, the Xa'Tieron sent Preyvor to escort a Chosen in pursuit of them. They were able to reach the vessel the humans wished to use to escape, and a battle ensued. Preyvor acquired great respect for the human Valis Thorn, who fought and killed the Chosen that had come with the Xa'Tieron, though he was mortally wounded. Preyvor returned Thorn's weapon to him, then ordered a Xen'Chi retreat from the hangar. Made Prefect His promotion to Prefect was made official by Warmaster Kattar. He was given his own battle group, a Hetch'hek-class Cruiser called the Seth'Krey, two Vis'kral-class Frigates, the Ore'teik and the Xec'fiet, one Ruh'kmar-class Carrier, the Tek'ruhm, and three Sorat-class Assault Ships, the Ferr'taor, Jis'heir, and Vers'tal. He took his fleet to Dathomir as part of a plan to lure enemy fleets to their destruction. The ships at Dathomir were not affiliated with alien governments, but - at the advice of Ven'Fyxtus, he retreated anyway, intending to be a part of that final battle. In order to intercept enemy vessels targeting the Xa'Tieron, Preyvor's fleet took on reinforcements, including a Xai'Chen-class Command Ship, the Xict'far, three more Hetch'hek cruisers, eight more Vis'kral frigates, four more Ruh'kmar carriers, and two more Sorat assault ships. He declined the request to transfer to the Xict'far, pointing out that it would be the primary target of any enemies they encountered. The fleet Preyvor moved to intercept, however, was supplemented by other ships, almost 40 more than initially reported. He began the battle as ordered, but requested more reinforcements. That request was denied. As Preyvor began to lose the battle, he gave orders to attack the gravity-well generators of an Imperial vessel in order to escape. The Imperials outsmarted his tactics, however, and boarded several of his vessels. Preyvor ordered that the vessels, at risk of being stolen by the enemy, maneuver as close as possible to the gravity-well generators and engage self-destruct sequences. The tactic was successful, and Preyvor was able to pull some of his ships away, but with heavy losses. When he reached Dominion space, he told the remainder of his battle group that they would not retreat any farther, regardless of orders from Warmaster Kattar. He resolved not to be the coward that Kattar wanted him to be. Much of his fleet was eventually lost. Preyvor himself survived, barely, and escaped the dismantling of the Xen'Chi Dominion. Encountering Chosen Shan Tslav, the two of them went in search of Preyvor's old friend, Arlan Hale. In Pursuit of Friendship Sar'Preyvor and Shan Tslav did not find Arlan Hale immediately, but found the Anzat named Rethe Frettan, who promised he could take them to Hale. Preyvor did not trust Frettan and vice versa, but he wanted to find his friend. Eventually, Frettan took Preyvor and Tslav to the planet Baehorde, where the pirate Whit Solomon had been buried and had hidden much of his treasure. They encountered agents of the Scautus Order there, and they fought the lightsaber-equipped aliens. Eventually, they escaped and made it through to the primary facility on Baehorde, but they did not arrive before Solomon transferred his consciousness into Hale's body, since Hale was actually a clone of the pirate. No longer trusting Hale, but not sure what to do with himself, Preyvor decided to stay with him for the time-being. Tslav remained with him as well. They went to the Elrood Sector, where they intended to help the Kuras Tetrarchy against the Scautus Order. Category:Notable Characters Category:Archangel